Fiebre de Invierno
by Liuny
Summary: Harry está enfermo, y Draco provoca una pelea, ahora están castigados, encerrados por una noche, la cual fría y de invierno, en una mazmorra solitaria ¿Que pasará? ¡Slash! HarryDraco


Fiebre de Invierno

Era de mañana, todos se preparaban para empezar una nueva semana en el colegio de magia y hechicería, faltaban pocas semanas para navidad por lo que todos estaban más eufóricos y optimistas de lo normal, hasta los Slytherin estaban menos ácidos.

La primera hora para los Slytherin y Gryffindor de sexto año era pociones dobles, todos llegaron a las mazmorras con caras de asco, siquiera la navidad podía templar un poco las rivalidades de esas dos casas, pero el destino normalmente es caprichoso y a muchas vueltas a veces más de lo que nosotros desearíamos.

Allí con su cara de asco hacía la vida, estaba Draco Malfoy y justo a su lado, pero un paso detrás estaba sus dos gorilas y el "equipo" de serpientes altamente venenosas riéndose estúpidamente, de sabría dios que estupideces habría dicho el rubio en ese momento.

Mientras de el otro lado, tenemos a Harry Potter, junto a sus dos amigos, dos pasos a delante de él, y dándole la espalda a los Slytherin, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido, el moreno estaba extremadamente pálido, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aparte la falta de apetito que había sufrido esta mañana, había dejado a la "intrépida" Hermione preocupada por su "hermano".

Aún faltarían algunos minutos para que el profesor de pociones llegara, así que aprovechando el tiempo sobran le estaban aconsejando sus compañeros, como buenos amigos que son, que se fuera a la enfermería, si se sentía mal. Pero este negaba con la cabeza, hoy en el segundo bloque de pociones tendrían una prueba y ni por que se estuviese muriendo Snape le procedería una repetición de examen por rezagado.

-¡Harry! ¡Que vallas a la enfermería te digo! –Le repitió la castaña visiblemente enfadada.-

-Mione, que no voy a ir a ninguna enfermería, estoy bien… -Le dijo este, cada vez que hablaba sentía que de su cuerpo se le arrancara mucha cantidad de energía, pero se sentía lo suficientemente bien, o eso aparentaba, como para soportar una tediosa clase, para rematar doble de pociones… En eso los Slytherin llegaron a territorio momentáneamente Gryffindor.-

-Valla, valla pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí? "El trío de perdedores"–Dijo Draco despectivamente.-

-Malfoy piérdete… Hoy no estamos para aguantarte ni a ti ni a tus serpientes… -Dijo Hermione amenazante, pero un poco de preocupación en el tono, hoy Harry no estaba para pelear, si Snape los pillaba, el moreno terminaría con neumonía en la enfermería por estar en una detención.-

-Pero miren la sangre sucia amaneció con los humos arriba el día de hoy ¿Dime que…? –Pero fue interrumpidos por cierto pelirrojo.-

-Mira, Hurón de mierda, lárgate a tú nido, y déjanos a nosotros en paz…

-Huuuuu, que miedo me das comadreja ¿Quieres pelea? ¿Ah? –Dijo haciéndole parodia con los brazos.- ¿Dónde está Potter? –Dijo un poco confundido, al no verlo entrar en acción, pero el moreno, estaba recostado a la pared cubierto por sus dos amigos, ligeramente encorvado, respirando dificultosamente y con una mano cubriéndole delicadamente la cabeza, un suspiro salió de la boca del moreno en busca del aire que no llegaba completamente a sus pulmones.-

-Mira Malfoy te lo advierto…

-Ron… bas…ta… -Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su amigo, y tratando de ocultar lo mejor que podía su enfermedad, aunque su palidez, y su ligero rubor la verdad es que no lo ayudaban en nada.-

-Harry… -Este lo miró afectadamente.- Maldito Hurón…

-Potter, Potter, Potter ¿Qué sucede asustado?

-Hoy, nos tienes a nosotros como contrincantes Malfoy –Dijo Hermione, saliendo a la defensa de Harry, dudaba mucho que en su estado lograra coordinar algo lo suficiente fuerte como para callarle la lengua a la serpiente esa.-

-¡Oh! –Dijo con falsa sorpresa.- ¿Ahora son los guardaespaldas de Potter? ¿Cuánto te pagan Weasley? Por que para llegar tan bajo… -Dijo el rubio mirando el efecto de sus palabra.- Por Merlín, una impura, un pobretón y un huérfano, que combinación tan conveniente.-

-Bueno, Malfoy, lástima que tu diccionario sea tan burdo, que no sepas que ha diferencia de ti, hay muchas personas que sí conocemos la palabra "Amistad"… -Dijo Harry, poniendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro, ok. Hablar, no era lo que debía hacer en ese momento si quería sobrevivir, el ojigris el cual estaba ya de espaldas al trío de oro, se volteó y apartando a Hermione y a Ronald, del medio, agarró a Harry de la camisa, y miró desafiante, el moreno lo miró cansadamente.-

-Vuelve a repetir eso Potter… -Pero en ese momento, todo el mundo se alegró de que Snape llegara en ese momento, Draco bajó al ojiverde, el cual si no fuera por que Ron lo medio sostuvo, perdía el equilibrio, El maestro de las pociones no dijo nada, así que todos entraron en completo silencio, y se sentaron, lo que vieron diferente fue que el salón estaba rediseñado para trabajar individualmente.-

-Como veo, que ya todos se dieron cuenta del cambio, de ahora en adelante, no permanentemente… -Anunció al ver la cara de horror de muchos.- si no por esta poción trabajaran individualmente ¿Qué están esperando para sentarse? –Todos espabilaron y después de ubicarse quedaron así, eran siete filas de cinco puestos cada uno, Hermione en el puesto dos de la tercera fila, Malfoy, en el puesto tres de la cuarta fila, ron en el puesto cinco de la tercera dila y Harry en el puesto cuatro de la tercera fila, Pansy, en el primero puesto de la cuarta fila, Zabini, en el cuarto puesto de la cuarta fila, y así sucesivamente hasta que todos quedaron totalmente ubicados.- Ahora, en la pizarra están la indicaciones, cabe decir, que es "Individual" si pillo a alguien pidiendo a ayuda, se las verá bastante mal ¿Me entendieron? –Mirando amenazadoramente a todos. Neville estaba temblando en su asiento, todos asintieron y empezaron a trabajar, este agregó.- Tienen las primeras dos horas después el examen…

Todos empezaron a trabajar, todo estaba relativamente tranquila, solo se escuchaban los murmullos ahogados de algunos alumnos, desesperados pidiendo ayuda rogando por que Snape no les cachara… En unos asiento más adelante el moreno de ojos verdes estaba teniendo serios problemas de concentración, la fiebre iba en aumento considerablemente, la garganta la tenía totalmente seca, y Morfeo se lo quería llevar a toda costa… Haciendo el mejor uso de sus muy machacadas neuronas por el dolor de cabeza, procuraba no causar una explosión.

Después de la poción pasaron al examen, donde al cansancio de Harry se le sumó el dolor de huesos, más el de cabeza, la fiebre y teniendo como un plus el sueño, no se acordó de nada, pero de absolutamente nada, salió respirando peor de lo que estaba, sus amigos lo seguían muy de cerca, Hermione le repetía constantemente a Ron que estuviera preparado Harry no daba un paso más sin desmayarse, pero siempre daba un paso más.

Llegaron al gran comedor, don Harry comió nada, cuando iban saliendo se encontraron con Malfoy, y plaff, segurísimo que empezaba una pelea, y dicho y hecho, aunque sabemos quien ganó la batalla fue una desgracia que, la subdirectora, el director y el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, llegaran en el momento en que el rubio le pegaba a Harry en el estómago, así que ahora, son las una y media de la tarde y están dos personas sentadas en la dirección, esperando a ver cual es el castigo que se les imponía, En eso las tres personas llegaron y se pusieron a hablar.

-La verdad… -Dijo el director, un estornudo por parte de Harry.- Salud Harry… ¿Qué vamos hacer con ustedes? –Sentándose en su escritorio.- Se que no se llevan bien –Ahora el moreno tosía disimuladamente, este estaba en deplorables condiciones, Sus ojos estaban lacrimosos, pero no desmotaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.- Pero cuando menos deberían hacer un esfuerzo por ignorarse, ahora, que este castigo les sirva de escarmiento aunque la verdad es que yo lo dudo, estarán trabajando, quitando cajas y acomodando cosas, en las mazmorras…

-¡Que! ¿En las mazmorras? ¿Con este clima? –Refutó Malfoy bastante molesto.-

-Sr. Malfoy le agradezco que guarde silencio… -Le advirtió Snape.-

-No se le quitarán puntos a sus casas por que la verdad que ellas no tienen la culpa de sus actos, tienen que estar toda la noche en las mazmorras y mañana tendrán que regresar a clases y hay si se quedan dormido en alguna de ellas –Pausa momentánea.- Harry ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? –Dijo este, en realidad había escuchado solo, mazmorras, toda la noche, clases a la mañana siguiente.- ¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si te sientes bien? –Harry lo miró con cara de confusión, y esto preocupó al director, no había refutado el castigo además de estar un poco pálido.- No van a tener cuidador, si algo sucede, estarán en verdaderos problemas, a las ocho para cumplir su castigo, Severus los estará esperando pueden retirarse.

Lo que sucedió en el resto del día fue, seguir asistiendo a clases, y las dos horas que tuvo el moreno para descansar, después de allí se dirigió tambaleante a las mazmorras, con el reproche de sus amigos en la cabeza. Cuando llegó ya Malfoy estaba allí junto con Snape, fueron guiados a su sitio de castigo, cuando Snape salió, trancó la puerta con un encantamiento, que no se abriría si no, hasta las seis de la mañana.

En las mazmorras hacía un frío endemoniado, no tenían sus varitas para encender la chimenea, como había predicho Hermione, Harry terminaría con una pulmonía por una detención, y el moreno no estaba lo suficientemente abrigado como necesitaría estar, es que ni con dos cobijas, tres bufandas y cuatro pares de guantes, aguantaría el frío que se colaba por las rocosas paredes.

Harry empezó moviendo algunas cosas poco pesadas, para despejar un poco el espacio, para limpiar con las cubetas de agua helada, como supuso el ojiverde, pero el rubio no hacía nada, así que Harry, armándose de paciencia, se detuvo momentáneamente y miró a su acompañante.

-Malfoy… ¿No piensas hacer nada? –Dijo ese recostándose de nuevo de la pared, para descansar, su alma pesaba demasiado en esos momentos.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me voy a poner a fregar pisos? –El moreno, alzó una ceja incrédulo.-

-Tenemos hasta la seis de la mañana para terminar esto, y no puedo yo solo… -El rubio se encogió de hombros en señal de "Ese es tú problema", Sentándose cómodamente en un silla, después de haber pasado unos momentos, el moreno empezó a toser secamente, algo parecido al catarro, y Malfoy el cual estaba jugando con la nada en su silla, mientras Harry al no tener de otra, trabajar. Se dignó a mirar que pasaba, Potter, estaba arrodillado en el piso con una mano en la cara y tosiendo, con sus mejillas ardían extremadamente, se levantó.-

-Potter ¿Qué te pasa? –Cuando lo fue a sostener, Harry lo apartó con un débil manotazo, Draco le puso una mano en la frente accidentalmente, y el moreno estaba hirviendo.- Por Merlín… Estás hirviendo… serás estúpido… esto nos hubiera salvado del castigo… -Dijo levantándole, pero si no fuese por el sustento de Draco, el otro ya se hubiera caído.- "¡Que bien!" –Pensó irónicamente.- "Ahora tengo que hacer de enfermera a una persona a la que le quiero huir" Camina…

Después de dejarlo "sentado" fue a abrir la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada y no sólo eso, si no que estaban con cerradas con un hechizo de tiempo, su cabeza empezó a maquinar al doscientos por ciento, Potter, estaba enfermo, posiblemente con pulmonía, no estaban precisamente en un hospital, hacía demasiado frío, y estaban encerrados hasta quien sabe que hora… Eso no era buen presagio.

En eso sintió como Harry tenía "ganas" de caerse de la silla, antes de que sucediera eso el rubio lo sostuvo, y el ojiverde terminó en el pecho de este, el ojigris podía sentir fácilmente el calor que emanaba su interlocutor, y su dificultosa respiración.

-Mal… -Dijo tratando de levantarse fallando miserablemente.-

-Tengo malas noticias… estamos encerrados mágicamente en este lugar… -Harry puso cara de dolor.- "Emmmm… ¿Ahora que se suponer que tengo que hacer?" –Se preguntó a si mismo un poco desorientado. No sabía por que pero, acostó al moreno en el piso, el cual sólo podía dar débiles reclamos, y le puso su capa encima, el estaba más acostumbrado al frío, después se sentó a su lado.- Dame unos momentos para pensar que hacer… -La respiración del moreno era totalmente audible y dispareja.-

Harry se removía constantemente, bajo la capa de Draco… Con la fiebre por cálculos de Draco, unos cuarenta grados centígrados, el rubio se mordía el labio inferior, el piso estaba como el clima aparte que era bastante rocoso y tosco, puso de nuevo la mano en la frente del moreno, indudablemente cada vez estaba peor. El moreno no se podía quedar dormido.

Ya este tenía las manos en la cabeza, haciendo una ligera presión para ver se así lograba aplacar el dolor…

-Mal… -Haciendo un intento de levantarse.-

-¿Qué están demente? Abajo… -Le dijo parándole.-

-A lo mejor si conseguimos terminar se abrirían las puertas…

-Estás delirando –Dijo sintiendo pena por Él, la conciencia de Draco hizo su aparición triunfal, achacándole, que tenía toda la culpa, y que si no fuera por Él, posiblemente estuviera en la enfermería… Maldita conciencia, siempre aparecía de importuna, pero la verdad que el no quería ver a Harry morir allí, desde un buen tiempo hacia el presente, sentía algo más que odio hacía el moreno ¿Amistad? Sí, eso sería una buena definición… Eran ahora las doces de la noche, y ni mejoras ni nada.-

-Necesito agua…

-¿Agua? "¡Demonios! Si tan sólo tuviera la varita" –Tomó la mano del moreno y le tomó el pulso, era lento pero constante, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, estaba tan fría.-

-Hace demasiado frío… -Dijo estallando en el llanto.- Demonios Malfoy… yo no te provoqué hoy ¿Qué tú no sabes entender las indirectas? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacía mí? –Dijo levantado la mirada llorosa y roja al rubio, este le quitó la mirada y la escondió frente al flequillo, después de algunos minutos de mortal silencio, sólo el viento soplaba furiosamente.-

-Perdón…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó aún entre llantos, Draco armándose del valor que no tenía, le retiró las frías lágrimas de la cara.-

-Que me perdones ¿Si? Soy un imbécil… -La cara de Harry, era de película, el sonrojo, las lágrimas y su palidez, hicieron que el rubio se rindieran totalmente.- Te pido perdón, son el estúpido más grande del mundo… Creo que mis celos y mi estúpido orgullo, me cegaron… -Harry tosió un poco más, y se abrazó acurrucándose más a la capa de Draco.-

-Hace demasiado frío… -Es lo único que pudo decir, quitándose más lágrimas de la cara.- ¿De que podrías estar celoso de mí?

-De todo, lo tienes todo, eres famoso, tienes dinero, todos te respetan y eres fácilmente deseable… -Esto dejó medio tocado al moreno.-

-Tú también tienes todo eso…

-Yo no sé lo que es la amistad o lo que es un amigo o amor de familia… -Dijo sin mirar a Harry, este sonrió levemente y volvió a toser, se sentía extraño no sabía si era la fiebre, el cansancio o el frío o tal vez todo junto, pero escuchar la voz de rubio le hacía olvidar muchas cosas…-

-Yo no tengo nada Cof Cof que perdonarte, los dos hemos Cof Cof sido bastante hostiles –Dijo levantándose y tratando de que Draco le mirara, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y calló encima de este, una larga tortura de tos, por parte del moreno, el rubio lo levantó y dejó que descansara en su pecho.-

-Me siento estúpido… -Harry entre la fiebre y el aroma a sándalo de Draco, estaba lo suficientemente drogado para no coordinar.-

-Todos somos unos imbéciles…

-Sí… a lo mejor tengas razón… ¿Quieres dejar las riñas? –Harry se estaba adormeciendo en su pecho, y sintió un asentimiento por parte del moreno.-

-La verdad yo jamás te odié –Anunció con un hilo de voz.- Y tú también eres bonito…

-Estás alucinando –Draco sonrió y lo dejó acurrucarse mejor en su pecho, y poco a poco fueron cayendo en un sueño pesado, Draco se paraba a cada tanto para revisar a Harry, poco después, que en realidad, fueron varías horas después se escuchó un click que indicaba que la puerta se abría, se terminó de despertar, y sintió que Harry no se movía y su pulso fallaba, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de allí y se lo llevó a la enfermería en brazos.-

----.En la enfermería.----

La señora Pomfrey estaba empezando a bajar a la enfermería cuando llegó Draco con los labios morados y con Harry en brazos envuelto en su capa.

-¿Qué sucedió? Acueste a Potter en la camilla –Ordenó la enfermera, y este le hizo caso, esta empezó a revisarlo, mientras que el rubio estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios fuera del cubículo, después de unos veinte agonizantes minutos, de la enfermera ir y venir, terminó por fin suspirando, cuando Draco habló.-

-¿Está bien?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si Harry está bien? –Dijo sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había llamado.-

-Bueno, un poco más y se hubiese muerto de pulmonía… Tómese esto, no quiero que usted también se enferme –Dándole una poción cristalina que olía a cloruro de sodio, y sabía igual.-

-¿Puedo verlo? –Esta al no tener más opción, lo dejó entrar, se sentó a su lado, Harry estaba durmiendo aún agitado, pero la fiebre estaba bajando, cuando sintió que alguien tomó su mano, el moreno abrió los ojos y los entornó a su acompañante.- ¿Estás bien? –Dijo preocupado.-

-La verdad es que jamás pensé que viviría para verte, preguntándome eso… -Draco alzó una ceja, pero después sonrió.-

-Será mejor que descanses… -Dijo quitándole unos mechones de la cara.-

-Tú también deberías descansar, no has dormido… -Dijo tomando la mano de Draco y atrapándola con las suyas y colocándola bajo su mejilla.-

-Yo estoy bien, además no era yo quien me estaba muriendo de pulmonía… -No quería, pero se soltó del agarre de Harry, se levantó, todo estaba silencioso, había empezado a nevar, cuando el rubio dio algunos pasos.-

-Te amo –El rubio se paró en seco.-

-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero… la verdad es que… -Dijo pateándose mentalmente por ser tan imbécil, ya Hermione lo había prevenido, si salía herido era por su entera culpa.- Olvídalo…

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Preguntó acercándose de nuevo, el moreno asintió otra vez con los ojos acuosos, Draco sonrió tiernamente, y le pasó delicadamente una mano por la cara.- Me tengo que ir, se que Weasley y Granger vendrán a hacer escándalo… Quieres saber un secreto –Se acercó al oído y le susurró unas cosas en él, se soltó y se iba a retirar cuando llegaron sus escandalosos amigos.-

-¡HARRY! ¡TE DIJE QUE VINIERAS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su amigo, Harry respondió un ausente sí, pero seguía viendo a Draco, este asintió y el otro le sonrió.-

-¡ME ESTÁS OYENDO!

-Hay Granger déjalo descansar… -Se oyó la voz de Malfoy antes de desaparecer por la puerta.-

-¿Eh?

----.Una semana después.----

Harry estaba completamente restablecido de su pulmonía y estaba con Draco a la luz de la "luna" con la nieve alrededor, cubierto por el abrazo del rubio…

-La verdad que estoy me lo hubieran contado una semana antes y dos opciones… una le parto la cara a quien lo haya dicho segunda, me echaría a reír hasta morir –Dijo Draco abrazado a Harry.-

-Yo también… -Apoyado en el hombro de su novio, Draco lo puso frente suyo, y después de mirarle para pedirle permiso lo besó apasionadamente, Harry estaba que se derretía por dentro, en un balcón estaba un ojiazul sonriendo complacido por lo que sus ojos veían.-

-"No hay nada que una noche de ajetreo no solucione"… ¿Verdad?

-Te amo… -Le dijo Draco cuando se separaron.-

-Sip, yo también te amo… -Una brisa pasó por su lado, y los dejó a los dos juntos, teniendo como chaperona a la noche.-

**-.FIN.-**

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: Todo pertenece a Rowling, nada está hecho con fines de lucros, ya que no recibo ninguna remuneración económica, simple diversión…

**NdA**: Perdón a todos los que leen mis demás fics, pero sucede que tengo un bloqueo demasiado grande, pero tranquilos, en diciembre prometo actualicer, cueste lo que cueste, no se desesperen, hasta entonces!

¡Read & Review!


End file.
